<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beat The Heat by Byun_bun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260525">Beat The Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun'>Byun_bun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, Tongue Sucking, exhibitism, kiss your homies in the swimming pool, minor pee, outdoor handjob, public handjob, spit, water sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Minho who finally caved and suggested they go to the pool for the afternoon. Minho wasn't one for public swimming, but maybe it would help cool him down and stop the awful thoughts he was having of his best friend. He couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beat The Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DO NOT RE-UPLOAD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho walked through the empty swimming facility, a hand clutched tightly to the sleeve of his sweater. A common occurrence for Changbin when he would go out with his hyungs. He had once explained it as an anxious habit, a sort of security when he could just hold onto a piece of his hyungs clothing when they were in a public place. </p><p>Either way, Minho was too misplaced in thought to mind that the boy was clinging to him, his mind still playing the phantom whines of the younger ones from the early hours this morning. It had driven him nearly mental watching Changbin as he sulked in his boxers, lazily man spreading in the computer chair at home, his skin dripping with beads of sticky sweat, sticking his stray hairs messily to the visibly sweaty, greasy parts of his forehead. Minho just wanted to focus on cooling himself down-- focus on the game that was on the screen. But how could he possibly cool down while thinking of pinning Changbin against the ground and shutting up his pathetic whines with a singular kiss? Each inappropriate thought warming his body temperature from the inside out. His heart fluttered as his eyes lingered on the boy's body for far too long, taking in his soft tummy and thick lips that he wanted to quiver as he cried in pleasure. Fuck, he had died once again from not focusing on the game. </p><p>It was Minho who finally caved and suggested they go to the pool for the afternoon. Minho wasn't one for public swimming, but maybe it would help cool him down and stop the awful thoughts he was having of his best friend. He couldn't have been more wrong. </p><p>"Hyung!" The younger shouted excitedly as he lunged from the tall diving board, his body dropping down and being submerging into the thick clear liquid faster than, the bubbles and waves of water barely hiding the boy's body as he plunged down to the bottom of the pool only to return coughing up a mouthful of chlorinated water.</p><p>Water poured from the poor boy's nose, his lungs choking on the water he must have swallowed when he hit the water.  "Bin! You can't inhale the water when you are down there," Minho scolded, glaring at the childish boy who was now swimming towards him, water still leaking down from his nose. Minho winced as he knew that feeling all too well. </p><p>But Changbins eyes expanded, like a child who had just seen a mountain of sugary treats. Excitement glistening in his wide beady eyes as he begged to go on the diving board again and again. Each time jumping higher and higher off the wobbling board, his shrivels of happy laughter filled the outdoor pool.</p><p>Minho found himself still admiring the handsome boy, his heart warming at how easy he was to please, how happy he allowed himself to be even though he was plunging himself down into water only to water log himself. Minho knew for sure that the boy would be complaining about how bad his throat hurt when they were back home, but for right now he was just going to enjoy himself. Changbin swam back to Minho, who was still lazily holding onto the wall of the pool as his body floated carelessly in the cool water. The pool they had chosen was surprisingly empty, which was surprising considering it was such a hot day who wouldn't want to go swimming. But he wasn't complaining it was better than being in an overcrowded pool. </p><p>Changbin lips formed into a pout as he clung to the wall of the pool, "Hyungie, come jump with me." </p><p>Minho pondered on the idea for a moment, before shaking his head with his lips mashed together. Minho was more of a stay on the ground kind of person. And heights were just not his cup of tea in any sort of way. Neither was the idea of getting chlorinated water up to his sensitive nose. </p><p>Minho couldn't stop his eyes from lingering down on his thick lips, admiring how beautiful he looked with his hair slicked back and beads of water dripping down the side of his face. Minho wanted him so badly. He wanted to taste him just once. It wouldn't be weird to kiss your best friend, would it? Changbin put his hands onto the edge of the pool, ready to hoist himself up for another go at the diving board. He was determined to train himself to not swallow water. </p><p>Minho grabbed Changbin's wrist, his long fingers curling over his small wrist with ease and muttering a simple, "Wait."</p><p>Changbin tilted his head at his Hyung, an innocent smile pulled at his lips,  "What's up Hyung?"</p><p>Minho swallowed the lump in his throat. They both stared at each other for far too long, scanning each movement not sure of what to do, both feeling the awful tension building between them. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Minho finally whispered, his eyes still lingering on the lips that he wanted to devour. Before Minho could fully realize what he had said, letting his fantasies get the best of him. Changbin nodded his head slowly. </p><p>He reached forward, cupping the youngers cheek in the palm of his hand. His hand just resting against the boy's cold cheek for a moment as he tried to wrap his head around what was really happening. </p><p>He closed the space between them, eyes eagerly examining each movement, the anticipating and anxiety only growing thicker in both of their tummies. Was this okay to do? Could they go back from this? Could he stop at a single kiss? A million questions rushed into Minho's mind as he leaned in closer, his heart thumping hard against his chest. </p><p>Their lips finally met, only for every doubt in their minds to be washed away like a wave removing messy handwriting on a shallow beach. It cleared both of their minds leaving them both thoughtless and eager as they kissed each other softly. A year of question himself, telling himself that there was no way his best friend would be into him. And now here they were kissing each other in the empty pool. The hot sun beating down on their exposed shoulders, the cold water splashing between them. </p><p>But Minho didn’t want to just stop here, he wanted to consume the boy. Wanted to taste every inch of the boy's precious skin on his tongue. Minho had wanted Changbin so fucking bad for so long, he didn't want to miss a beat. </p><p>Binnie whimpered into the kiss, his legs wrapping around his hyungs waist as he desperately just wanted to be closer, rubbing against the boy. Minho smirked into the still heated kiss, he pushed Bin back against the pool wall, one hand draped lazily over the boy's shoulder as he held them both in place against the wall. His other hand slinking down to the boy's shorts, the palm of his hand applying pressure to the semi-hard cock in the boys swim trunks. </p><p>“Can I?” Minho panted as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss, his forehead pressing against Binnies as he tried to grasp onto reality. Everything was happening so fast and Minho couldn’t seem to control his hands.</p><p>“We’re in public,” Binnie hummed, his eyes fluttering as Minho applied pressure to his cock. </p><p>Minho snickered lowly, his dark gaze looking out at the very empty swimming pool, “So? No one is here?” </p><p>Minho waited for the subtle confirmation from the boy underneath him, a simple nod that signified the beginning of something that neither of them would ever be able to stop.</p><p>His hand palmed the boy through his shorts, his tongue licking at the underside of his bottom lip eagerly… Bin's lip parted slowly, his reactions delayed as he was unsure of how to respond to the clearly more knowledgeable boy about these kinds of situations. </p><p>Everything was so new to Changbin. Sure he has kissed someone before… But it has never been like this. He was usually the lead, the one initiating everything. But here he was feeling like his heart was going to combust inside of his chest, his chest rising and falling heavily with each touch against his skin. He wanted to fall completely into the arms of Minho. Trust him with every judgment on how to touch him and where. </p><p>Minho's tongue slid inside the boy's mouth, his tongue curling and twisting around the other tongue that wearily moved against his touch. Minho found himself smirking as he pulled away from the dumbfounded boy. "Hold out your tongue."</p><p>Changbin was hesitant but he still obliged to the odd request, his lips parting slowly, his tongue falling out like some obedient puppy.  Minho took the tongue into his mouth, sucking on it happily as if it was some kind of lollipop, his tongue curling around the warm, fleshy appendage. </p><p>What Changbin didn't expect was the shaky moans that came from his own voice, his mouth salivating at the extraordinary sensation, the drool hardly contained as it leaked from the corner of his lips, down his chin and straight into the pool. He couldn't think straight, he wanted to be embarrassed for becoming a mess, falling apart so easily at the simplest of touches. But he was so lost in it, silently pleading that Minho would never stop touching him in this way. </p><p>Minho pulled away from the sloppy make-out session his eyes scanning over the younger curiously. He found himself smiling at the way he seemed lost without him, enjoying the soft whimper that came from Changbins neglected lips </p><p>"I want you to-" Changbin muttered but stopped as he pressed his lips together. His eyes lazily looking down at the clear water. He could not believe that he was wrapped around Minho right now. His black swim trunks floating carelessly in around his hyungs hand that was still pressed against him. </p><p>"Use your words,"  Minho teased, "I'm quite intrigued by what you want."</p><p>"Touch me, " Changbin whined, shutting his eyes subconsciously as he felt embarrassed by the words he had just muttered. </p><p>Minho nodded, flustered by how cute the boy was, his flustered voice whining for him to be touched. His cheeks burning a bright shade of reddish-pink. Minho did the only thing he could think of that would be the least messy way to get them both of quickly before one of the pool workers ending up walking in on them. It wasn't that Minho cared by any means, but he would rather not put Binnie through that embarrassment their first time together.. Maybe in a few weeks, but not today. </p><p>He pulled down the waistband of his shorts as well as Changbins, both of their cocks already so close together, nearly rubbing as they swayed in the current of the water. Minho wrapped his hand around both of them, holding the cocks together tightly as he pumped himself into his hand, rubbing his cock against Binnies. </p><p>"Holy fuck Hyung, " Changbin mumbled, hands reaching and wrapping around Minho's neck. Changbin pressed his lips to the exposed skin of Minho's collar-bone,  his effort cut short as he could only focus on the moans that were coming from his mouth. It felt good—way too good. Changbin was ready to explode at the pleasure that pumped through his dick. It was only growing, almost like a desperate, burning need to take a piss. "Hyung, wait— wait I think I'm gonna piss."</p><p>"Come on baby, let go," Minho coaxed sweetly, his voice dripping like honey into Changbins ears. </p><p>Before he could stop himself he was coming, but it was a strange core tightening sensation. A hard stream of piss that wouldn't stop, making him want to mewl like a lost kitten. Had he just came? Had he only just pissed himself? Changbin didn't care, it felt too fucking good to care. Minho licked at his lips, "Binnie I wasn't expecting you to be disgustingly sexy." </p><p>Changbin flushed at the words, "I— it just happened. I'm sorry if it was gross."  </p><p>"Please that was so fucking hot, I wasn't even close to coming yet. But hearing your voice crack like that, the warmth in my lap. It was hard not too, " Minho hummed, pulling the boy into a breathless kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ^-^</p><p>Twitter : @Byunkyvn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>